heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Quirks
Quirks Castellan Equipment Castellan gear is horribly buggy right now in that you can't trust that the gear actually provides the amount it shows. There are times when it shows an amount and when it is equipped your reported value does not change at all. There are times when the reported value changes by too small of a number, as in claims to give four but only shows a change of one. Lastly, there are times where it changes by a much larger number. The larger numbers could be Resource Modifiers affecting the value but sometimes the change is way too great for that, as in claims to give seven and changes by eighteen. It is best to test all gear out for actual increase using the method in Basic Tips and Tricks before choosing which piece is best. Castle Spells The resource giving Castle Spells seem to give extra resources for every level beyond the first level. Lumber and Ore seem to gain two extra resources for every level past the first. Sulfur and Crystal also seem to gain, however their extra amount hasn't been determined as of this point. Polishing actually claims on its in-game description that it gains two every level, yet also claims to be 30 at level 10 instead of 28. Resource Modifiers Because Resource Modifiers are done by percentage you will not always get the extra amount that you think you would. It seems the game applies these modifiers individually to each source and then rounds down before it adds them up. As an example lets say you have eight Sulfur mines and just upgraded your percentage from 15 to 18. Tower of Foison The Tower of Foison is different from all other hourly resource sources because it is given separate from the regular hourly resources. This means it is given once an hour, instead over the course of an hour. It also means that it is not modified by percentage based bonuses you have. Tricks and Tips Basic Resources aren't generated once an hour but instead are broken up into six installments during that hour, or ticks. During each tick you get roughly 1/6th of the total amount and during one of the ticks you will gain the normal amount plus the bonus amount from the Tower of Foison. All values seem to be rounded down so you can easily discover your actual hourly generation with a small bit of math. To do this, write down your on-hand resource amounts before any tick happens and subtract it from the value after the tick happens. This shows how much you gained during that one tick. If it is the tick that includes Foison resources you will need to subtract the amount that tower generates next. Then multiply that value by six and add in the resources from the Foison tower. :Example for Ore: |After tick||12,154 |- |Before tick||12,090 |- |Difference||64 |- |Times six||384 |- |Foison Lv10||60 |- |Actual gain||444 |- |Reported gain||454 |} category:bugs